Silver's Rage Awakens
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver was not himself this morning which Sonic and Shadow are wondering why. So what's really wrong with Silver? Read and find out.


**Similar to Teen Titans GO! show of the episode "Nevermore" which is one of my favorites. So I decide to make this into a story. **

**I don't own these characters. **

**Snow belongs to me.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

It was the following morning at the Triple Hedgehog's house; Sonic and Shadow are the first ones to have breakfast while Silver was last since he has been feeling moody this morning.

"Hey, Silv. How was your sleep?" Sonic asked.

"Not bad I guess" Silver's voice sounded cold and dark all of a sudden.

"Oh…..uh…okay. That's good to hear" Sonic flinched a little by Silver's cold voice.

"What's up with you today? Are you feeling okay?" Shadow growled lowly, not liking the mood from Silver.

**"I'm fine!"** Silver turns around to reveal his eyes glowing green-aqua which scared the two hedgehogs.

The angry hedgehog walks out of the kitchen to head back to his room.

"Okay….that was a bit…..scary" Sonic panted from hearing his heart racing fast in his chest.

"Something's wrong. Silver's never like this" Shadow said.

"I agree with you, Faker" Sonic nodded.

"Indeed. Something is wrong with Silver" Snow jumped up on the table.

"Really? What's wrong with him, Snow?" Shadow asked.

"Late last night he was meditating peacefully. But then, his voice was not like it was before; it sounded so angry like something is taking over his mind through meditation or something" she explained.

"Hm...I wonder who?" Sonic said.

"I got it. Nebula told me that she entered Silver's mind to stop the nightmare giving him bad dreams. So maybe something's wrong with Silver's mind" Shadow said.

"Are you saying we're gonna go inside Silver's head by meditation?" Sonic asked.

"It's the only way to see what's going on in his brain" Shadow said.

"That is a crazy idea. All right, fine but how are we gonna do that? I don't do meditation" Sonic said.

"Well you're gonna have to, faker" Shadow said.

"All right, all right" Sonic said.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

Sonic and Shadow were in the living room in their meditation sitting pose, ready to enter Silver's mind.

"All right, Sonic. Just clear your mind and concentrate" Shadow said with his eyes closed, holding Sonic's hand with his right hand while the other is in an 'ok' sign.

Shadow closes his eyes and starts to meditate.

* * *

><p><strong>(Silver's Mind)<strong>  
>"WHOOOOOAAAAAA!" Sonic screamed, falling and hits the ground as Shadow lands on Sonic's back.<p>

"Uggghhh!...Get off of me, Ultimate Clumsy!" Sonic groaned.

"Shut up faker" Shadow growls getting up.

"Hahahahaha!" the clone Silver with pink neon color instead of blue teal aqua color was laughing joyfully like a girl.

"That must be Silver's girly side" Sonic said.

"What's up, guys?" Pink Silver said with happiness.

"We need your help" Sonic said.

"Faker, stop it. That's not the real Silver" Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog.

"It's one of Silver's emotion representer thingies. He probably knows something" Sonic said.

"Never mind. Uh, do you know where the real Silver is?" Shadow asked the Silver clone.

"I can't tell you but you can find your way over there. But you don't want to go there, not right now" Pink Silver said.

"Uh, yeah we do?" Shadow and Sonic said in unison.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you" Pink Silver laughed joyfully, running towards the Crisis City train tunnel.

"Jeez, Silver's happiness is way too girly" Sonic said.

"Yeah, definitely" Shadow said.

As they enter the tunnel, the scene began to change into a beautiful flowery meadow.

"Huh? What the hell just happened?" Shadow said.

"No idea" Sonic said.

"Great, we're lost and that girly Silver is gone" Shadow growled lowly.

"Guess we'll find our own way" Sonic said.

Just then, the scene changes back to Crisis City in Silver's mind.

"Hey, it's Crisis City" Sonic said looking around.

Just then, a Grey Silver popped out of nowhere, this one looks a bit timid.

"What Silver is that?" Sonic asked.

"What emotion do you represent?" Shadow asked the clone Silver.

Grey Silver flinched a bit with shyness, but almost looking a little sad too.

"He must be Silver's timid side" Shadow said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Grey Silver asked, timidly.

"We're trying to find out why Silver's so grumpy" Shadow said.

"Oh…um, it's hard to explain but I saw him going through there" Grey Silver pointed at the maze, "I can show you the way"

"Okay. Lead the way" Sonic said.

Soon, Grey Silver and the two hedgehogs made it through the maze but Grey Silver can't help them since he's too scared.

"I can't go any further. And you might wanna watch out for lava dogs" Grey Silver said as he disappears into thin air.

"Lava dogs?" Sonic asked.

A growl was heard from behind as the two turned around to see an angry lava dog with his gang of lava dogs.

"Oh, those lava dogs" Sonic stuttered.

"Grrrrrrr!" the lava dogs circled around the two hedgehogs.

"Okay, this is bad" Sonic said.

"What do we do?" Sonic asked, leaning his back on Shadow's.

"One touch and we'll get a nasty second-degree burn. Which is extremely painful" Shadow said.

"Hey! Canines!" another clone Silver out of nowhere kicked the lava dogs away from Sonic and Shadow. This clone was Green Silver.

"Woohoo! Time to kick doggy ass!" Green Silver smirked in bravery.

"Something tells me that's Silver's brave side" Sonic said.

"I agree" Shadow said.

Right after Green Silver defeated the lava dogs, he looks at the two hedgehogs.

"Haha! Did you see that, guys?!" Green Silver grinned.

"Yeah great any way, do you know where the real Silver went in here?" Sonic asked.

"What are you guys doing here?!" the real Silver came in as the Green Silver disappeared in thin air.

"Trying to figure out why you're so grumpy!" Shadow growled.

"And pissed off at us this morning for no reason!" Sonic growled.

"All right, fine! Last night I was saving my girlfriend from a group of thugs that tried to rape her. And after I saved her from almost getting raped I felt darkness in me which I couldn't control so I told Blaze to run and don't look back. And now this morning I wasn't myself so I had to go back and meditate to get inside my mind to stop something that got released" Silver explained.

"Like what? A monster?" Sonic guessed.

**"GRRRRR! FEEL MY FURY!"** a 30 ft. giant Silver clone that looked almost similar to Super Dark Sonic was raging in anger. He is called Dark Silver or known as Rage Silver.

"What the hell is that?!" Shadow backs away.

"Let's just say I had issues with my rage clone" Silver growled lowly at the Rage Silver.

"So what do we do?!" Sonic said.

"Just get out of here! I'll deal with this!" Silver hissed and flew towards his dark clone.

"Silver wait!" Sonic said.

"You're going back where you belong!" Silver growled and tries to throw his psychic blast at Rage Silver but gets hit by his clone.

"Ugh!" Silver grunts and falls when Rage Silver grabbed him.

**"Rage shall consume you!"** Rage Silver said.

"Silver! Chaos Spear!" Shadow threw chaos spears at Rage Silver.

**"Ugh!"** Rage Silver dropped the unconscious Silver.

Shadow goes over to Silver while Sonic does a spin dash.

"Uhh…..you stayed?" Silver said, rubbing his head.

"Duh, we can't leave you here alone" Shadow said.

"Hey, guys! Less talking, more helping out here please!" Sonic said.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow threw chaos spears at Rage Silver.

The SSS Hedgehogs did the best they can to defeat Rage Silver but nothing seems to work. They hid behind the destroyed building.

"He's too strong. Even with your help I cannot defeat him" Silver said.

"What about those other clones of you?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, the green one kicked ass" Sonic said.

"I don't know, I think they're scared of him" Silver said.

"Not by that. But what about together? They're all part of who you are, right?" Shadow said.

"Yeah" Silver said.

"So combine them all into you" Shadow said.

"Go, man. We got your back" Sonic grinned as he and Shadow went back to fight against Rage Silver.

Silver closed his eyes and held out his hands to summon his emoti-clones; emerging underneath the ground.

"What's going on Silver?" Green Silver asked.

"Yeah….I was busy hiding in the corner" Grey Silver said, shyly.

"Dude, you're wasting my time here" Orange Silver growled lowly.

The real Silver didn't say a word as he hovers in the air as the emoti-clones did the same as they circle around the real Silver. The bright energy shined on him as he transforms…into White Silver or known as Light Silver. His eyes glowed brighter of the color white.

"So cool" Sonic said.

Light Silver held his hands out to stun Rage Silver with his ESP powers, which is now white instead of teal blue.

"You are going back where you belong!" Light Silver snarled.

**"Never!"** Rage Silver cried out and breaks out of Light Silver's grip.

"Hmph!" Light Silver sends out a bright energy beam towards Rage Silver.

**"GRRR!"** Rage Silver does the same as two beams hit each other like a tug of war. Rage Silver's dark energy beam was moving strongly to Light Silver but that didn't stop him.

Light Silver grunts in strength as he pushed his energy beam farther towards Rage Silver.

Rage Silver growls and tries harder but Light Silver was too strong as the beam leans towards Rage Silver, hitting him which changed him back to his Emoti-clone. Known as Red Silver with glowing red eyes.

**"Damn it! I got best by you weaklings again!"** Red Silver yelled.

It gets sucked inside Light Silver's body.

"Ugh!" Light Silver grunts and transforms back to his normal self.

"Alright Silver!" Sonic said patting his back.

"You did good" Shadow smirked.

"Thanks, guys. Now that my rage clone is back to where it belongs, let's go home" Silver said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here" Shadow said.

They return back home in their meditation as they opened their eyes.

"That was crazy" Sonic said.

"Yup. Yikes!" Silver jumped up and screamed like a girl when he saw a spider on the floor.

"It's just a damn ass spider" Shadow glanced at it, not even scared of it.

Shadow picks it up and throws it out the window.

"Dude, it would've bit your hand!" Silver said.

"It was a daddy long-leg, Silver. It's fine" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Man, I hate spiders. They give me the creeps" Silver shudders.

"Daddy long-legs aren't spiders, Silver" Shadow said.

"I know that, man. But it still looks like a spider" Silver said.

"Okay, calm down guys" Sonic said.

"Anyways, I have to go. I got a date with Nebula" Shadow said skating off.

"Same too. I got a date with Amy. See ya, Silver" Sonic sped out the door.

The End.


End file.
